And Now She's Gone
by rfrcanada
Summary: It is a sad fic about Ray and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own RFR, if I did, then I would use it to take over the world, MUAHAHAHA.**

**A/N: **This is a pretty sad fic, not really what I normally do, but it is my favourite fic I have written.

Ray was by himself, thinking, he needed to show Lily his true feelings, if he didn't, he would become a nervous wreck, he needed to tell her now, he needed to find her and tell her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her, the way she looked, the way she smelled, the way her hair shone so beautifully with the reflection of the sunlight, the way she smiled, he needed to tell her now, he was going to tell her right now. He walked to school as usual and began looking for Lily, he couldn't find her, where was she? He needed to see her now, he searched the hallways until the bell rang, ahh first period math with Lily, he could tell her then, but when he got into class she wasn't there, she was absent today, he could handle that, he would just tell her tomorrow, he would go to the rest of his classes, to RFR, and then wait for tomorrow to come so he could reveal his true feelings, he couldn't wait, just thinking about her made him instantly happy, he loved her so much. He went to all of his classes that day and then to RFR, the day was a blur because his mind was in another place, he even stayed in math class for five extra minutes because he was daydreaming about Lily. After RFR he ate dinner and then just went to his room for the rest of the night to just think about her. That night he slept soundly, and in the morning after breakfast he rushed off to school, he looked for Lily frantically, but he couldn't find her, he saw Parker, she would know where Lily was, he went to ask her.

"Hey, HEY PARKER!" he said.

"What Ray?" replied Parker in a sad tone; it seemed that she had been crying

"Have you seen Lily?" he asked.

"Oh Ray, didn't you hear the news." Said Parker, holding back tears.

"What news, what happened, where's Lily?" he asked.

"She got hit by a car yesterday Ray." said Parker.

"Is she okay?" said Ray.

"Ray, I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"But what, BUT WHAT PARKER!" screamed Ray angrily.

"Ray, she's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Okay, this part is from Lily's point of view, hope you like it.

It's a weird thing, love is, I mean one second you could not be sure about someone and the next second it's just like "Wow, I love them." That's the way it happened to me, one night, I was just sitting in my room, trying to write a new song for the band, when all of a sudden, something in my mind just clicked, and I just knew that I needed him, I needed Ray, I think now that I had always known somewhere inside me, even when I was kissing Travis. Just knowing that I loved him made me feel better, even though I was sick. That night I ate my dinner late and went straight to bed. The next morning my mom wouldn't let me go to school, she thought I would get even more sick, I was really angry at her, but I understood that she loved me and wanted me to get better. That day I just sat at home watching TV until about 1:00, I just couldn't take it any more, I needed to see him, so I got dressed, put my shoes on and ran to the school, it was fourth period, Ray had science, I walked quietly to Ray's science room and just looked at him through the glass window, nobody saw me, so I just stayed there for a minute or two just looking at him, but then I heard footsteps, Principal Waller was coming, so I scrambled outside and ran home. I was feeling much better now, so I just watched TV until my parents got home. When they got home my dad brought some Chinese takeout, we had dinner together, but my mind was elsewhere, so I finished my food quickly and asked my mom if I could go to Ray's house.

"Mom, can I go to Ray's house." I asked.

"Honey, we already talked about this, you are just too sick."

"But mom, I feel fine, completely healed, take my temperature if you want." I said

"Oh, alright, you can go, but don't be back too late."

"Thank you, I love you guys, bye."

"Bye dear." they both said.

And right when I got to the bottom of my driveway all I saw was two very bright lights, I felt an impact, and then, darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, you're lying, she… she can't be…dead….you're lying to me right, RIGHT PARKER, TELL ME THAT YOU ARE LYING TO ME, TELL ME PARKER, THAT THIS IS JUST SOME BIG JOKE AND LILY IS HIDING AROUND THE CORNER."

"I'm sorry Ray, I wish I was lying, but I'm not." Said Parker as she began to cry

Ray couldn't believe it, his one true love was gone from him…forever, he couldn't take it, he wanted to die, he wanted to just end it all, at least then he could be with her, there was nothing more on this earth for him, he wanted her, he needed her, he couldn't live without her.

"Bye Parker." He said

"Ray, where are you going?" Asked Parker

"Don't worry about it." He replied

"Ray, I can't let you leave." Said Parker

"And why is that Parker, why can't I go, there is nothing more for me here, why can't I just…go."

"Because of Lily, Ray, she loved you, she would not want you to do this, don't do it for me, or you even, do it for her."

This hit close to home with Ray, he knew that Parker was right, Lily would not want him to do this, and she would want him to continue on with his life and try to be happy, even though she wasn't with him.

"Okay Parker, you're right, I'm not leaving, I'll stay."

"Thank you Ray, thank you."

Ray decided to try to act as normal as possible for now, he went through the entire school day with the eyes of the school on him, everyone was coming up to him saying how sorry they were that she was gone, he hated it, them being sorry wasn't going to bring her back, these people didn't know her, at least, not like he knew her, he just hated how these people could go on ignoring her for her entire life but when she's gone they are so sorry about it. He acted normal for the day and the came RFR, when he got there Travis and Robbie were already there.

"Ray, we need to talk about what happened" Said Robbie

"Let's just do the show."

The show was going fine, until a caller asked where shady lane was. At this, Ray took of his headphones, went to the couch and started to cry, to answer the caller's question, Robbie said that she moved away, after the show, Ray was just sitting on the couch by himself when Travis came to talk to him.

"Ray, you need to talk to someone about this, we need to talk about this."

"Travis, the only thing connecting us was Lily, and now she's gone, so there is nothing for us to talk about, just…leave me alone, I wish everyone would just leave me alone."


	4. Chapter 4

If you ask a Christian person they will say that when you die you go to Heaven or Hell. Some people might, but that's not what happened with me. When I died, everything just sort of went blank for a minute and then it was as if I never died, I was still on Earth, but I couldn't speak to or be seen by anybody, I was just…there. The first thing I saw was myself, just laying there, lifeless, normally someone would be sad after seeing that, but where I was there was no sad, it was like there was some force keeping you happy, moments after I saw my body, I saw my parents running towards me. My mom was crying as soon as she saw my body, my dad called an ambulance instantly. When it arrived they put my body on a stretcher and put it into the ambulance. On the ambulance ride to the hospital, they used the defribulator on me, right when they did I was one with my body again for only a brief 10 seconds or less.

"Mom, Dad, I love you."

"Lily, we love you too honey, everything is going to be alright." My mom began to say, but she knew it was not going to be alright, she knew that as she was saying that I had died again.

"I'm sorry ma'am…" Said one of the men on the ambulance.

"She's gone."


End file.
